Horst
by HurlyBurly
Summary: Scully wird von einem Alien entführt. Von Horst. Kurz, dämlich...wie immer eben.


Ich sag nix. Lest es einfach selbst...hihi.

Horst

Scully ging gerade mit ihrem Mulder im Park spazieren, da landete genau vor ihnen ein Raumschiff.

Mit einem "Knarr" und einem noch gewaltigeren "Quietsch" öffnete sich die Tür, und heraus kam ein ekliges, vor Schweiß triefendes, stinkendes Etwas.

Es kam auf sie zu.

Mulder wollte weglaufen, doch seine Beine fühlten sich so weich an. In dem Moment, in welchem sich das Monster Mulder schnappen wollte, rief er: "Nein, bitte nicht! Nimm sie, nicht mich!"

Mit diesen Worten schubste er Scully nach vorne.

Das Wesen war nicht wählerisch, also nahm es Scully.

Sie schrie um Hilfe, doch es war niemand da um ihr zu helfen.

Sie drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal nach Mulder um, als das Monster sie wegschleppte. Sie sah ihn gerade noch wegrennen. Sie wusste nicht ob sie es sich einbildete, aber sie sah einen braunen Fleck hinten an seiner Hose. Hatte er sich etwa aus lauter Angst in die Hose gemacht?

In dem Raumschiff band das Monster sie auf einen OP Tisch und ging zu den Schaltknöpfen, woraufhin das Raumschiff abhob.

Das Monster drehte sich nach ihr um. "Ich muss erst noch ein paar Leute abholen, dann kümmere ich mich um dich." Damit schob er Scully in einen dunklen Raum. Nach einer halben Stunde Flug landeten sie , starteten jedoch nach fünf Minuten wieder.

Nach einer Weile holte das Monster Scully wieder aus dem Raum. Jetzt waren noch drei Männer in dem großen Raum, doch sie waren nicht festgeschnallt. Einer saß an der Lenkung, der Zweite an einem computerähnlichen Ding, und der Dritte stand nur so rum und liess sich einen Bart wachsen. Und endlich stellte sich das Wesen vor.

"Ich bin Mufajdkeivzsanfäöjosnrzhäüsmtigäekzüfdätkdatox, aber du kannst mich ruhig Horst nennen, das machen alle." Er zeigte auf die drei Männer. "Das sind die Lone Gunmen."

Scully sah ihn nur an. "Und was hab ich damit zu tun?" wollte sie wissen.

"Ich will dich in ein Alien verwandeln, damit ich mit deiner Hilfe die Welt erobern kann." machte Horst munter weiter, "Die drei habe ich schon manipuliert, sie werden dir jetzt eine Gehirnwäsche verpassen." Bei diesen Worten verließen die dir drei den Raum und kamen wenig später mit einem Becken voll Wasser und einer Flasche Schampoo wieder.

"Was wollt ihr denn damit?" schrie Horst.

"Na , wir sollten doch eine Gehirnwäsche machen..."

Horst wurde wütend und schrie: "Vielleicht noch eine Dauerwelle! Mann, und ich dachte ihr seid schlauer! Gehirnwäsche! Da wäscht man das Gehirn nicht mit Wasser, sondern trichtert den Leuten irgendwas ein! Neue Informationen!. Wenn ihr jetzt einen Trichter holt, Werde ich euch grillen!" Er sah die drei an. "Ach, wisst ihr was? Ich mache es lieber selbst! Jetzt habe ich ja Zeit dazu!"

Scully hörte plötzlich ein Geräusch, welches sich anhörte wie Schritte. Doch das Geräusch kam von draussen.

Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch der blonde Typ mit den langen Haaren schüttelte den Kopf. Da wusste sie, das sie besser nichts sagte.

Plötzlich schepperte es, und ein Mann kam durch das Fenster geflogen. Er stand auf, klopfte sich die Scherben ab und sagte:

"Oh, I came through the window!"

Da drehte sich das Alien um und fragte: "Wer stört mich bei meiner Arbeit?"

"Oh, entschuldige meine Manieren! Ich bin Assistant Director Walter S. Skinner, und ich weiss genau was du vorhast, und ich werde dich daran hindern!

"Dann versuch es mal!" rief das Alien und lachte dreckig, "Ich bin der Stärkste des Universums, mich kann keiner besiegen!"

"Du magst der Stärkste sein, aber der klügste bist du nicht! Beantworte mir eine Frage, dann darfst du die Welt haben. Wenn du die Antwort jedoch nicht weisst, musst du gehen und deine Geiseln freilassen!"

Das Alien stimmte zu, denn es war sich sicher das es alles wusste.

"Die frage lautet," fing Skinner an, "Wenn x²-p-q : 3 79-rs-891058x²y³+7 ist, warum ist dann p-q : 379-rs-89+1058x²y³+7 nicht9,53x798?"

Das Alien grübelte und wurde fast verrückt. Es lief im Raumschiff umher und schlug seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. Skinner fing langsam an, von fünf rückwärts zu zählen.

"5...4...3...2...1...BOOOOM!"

Der Kopf des Aliens was explodiert. Skinner und die Lone Gunmen freuten sich riesig, und Skinner ging zu Scully und band sie los.

Aber sie wurde von einem Auge des Aliens getroffen und war jetzt bewusstlos und hatte eine Narbe am Kopf.

Deshalb flog Skinner sie sofort in die nächste Notaufnahme.

Dort wurde sie von Dr. Carter behandelt. Und da Scullys letzter Freund so ein Weichei war, verließ sie ihn und lebte glücklich mit Dr. Carter bis an ihr Lebensende auf einer Ranch in Dallas. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute.

Ende


End file.
